Illuminate
by nudge343
Summary: The darkness receded, leaving his heart alight with a passionate fire.../VanXoc


Amber eyes slowly slid down the figure of the girl panting for breath underneath. Her lips were red from his rough kissing, looking slightly swollen. Yet she didn't complain about the pain, not one word of protest.

Instead, the raven haired girl smiled up at him, her lips curving against his neck as she planted a soft kiss there.

_And his heart thudded._

Blinking once he pushed himself away from her. The bed creaked a bit as he put his full weight on his knees which were resting on either side of her hips. Confused, she sat up as well, pushing herself slightly away.

"Vani…? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, using her pet name for him. Though they weren't lovers of any sort, he had liked the sound of the name during sex and it somehow had stuck to him.

Van shushed her, putting his hand to his heart. She bit her lip as he frowned and looked down at his chest. A red dragon had been tattooed there, bits of green and yellow popping out contrast the red.

His heart seemed fine now….

Glancing up, he examined the younger girl. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and reached down to her mid back, curling slightly at the ends. The dark contrasted with her creamy skin tone and helped to bring out her violet eyes. She stared at him worriedly, biting her lip slightly. Those lips that often smiled sweetly at him….

_Another thud from his heart._

His eyes widened slightly. It couldn't be… he couldn't be reacting to her this way. She meant nothing to him. Nothing more then a good time when he was bored. He had already decided-

_That was before he got to know her…_

But he couldn't be attracted to someone like that! She was annoying with an attitude problem. Loud and snappy. Her violence level was shocking if you looked at her. She could be selfish and clingy, always trying to keep him around. She was a dark person-

_Just like he was._

The entire time, she sat there, looking worried.

_As if she had done something to upset me… _He thought, pushing his black hair away from his face. With a groan, he let his head fall into his hands. _How could I let this happen...?_

"Vanitas…are you ok?" She asked tentatively, as though she was afraid of angering him.

"Yeah… I'm fine Naomi…" He pushed himself from her and sat at the edge of the bed, holding his head.

Naomi scooted closer and sat on her knees behind him, leaning her head against his back.

"You sure…? You look like your going to be sick or something…." She murmured, her soft lips brushing against his back.

_His heart thudded in his chest at her proximity. _

Van stood quickly and she fell face first into the carpeted floor.

"_Ow_!" She cried, pushing herself up quickly and glaring up at him. "What the hell?"

He growled. "Don't do that!"

"Do what? Touch you?"

He groaned, realizing she didn't know what her touch did to him. She made it hard to breathe, sent his heart into frenzy as it tried to escape his chest and made it hard to think. Even now, with her glaring up at him and her nose bright red from the impact with the floor, his knees felt weak.

_And to think he defiled this angel, taking her virginity as though it was worth nothing._

His gold eyes watched her, taking in every aspect of her. From her scars to her swollen lips, he drank in every ounce of her.

Naomi's cheeks flushed as she saw his eyes roaming her form.

_He only wants sex…._ She thought, saddening a bit. _Nothing more then that._

Looking away, she fought tears from spilling over. Because of course, she had fallen for him. He could be cruel and cold but he was the only one who made her heart race and her cheeks flush. But with his nature…he would never love her back. Because it was just how he was.

Slowly, he knelt down in front of her, his hand turning her face back to him. Surprise flashed through him as he saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. He used his thumb to brush them away, noting the shocked look in her eyes as he did so.

"Does your nose hurt…?" He asked gently, his heart thudding from just touching her.

"….Its nothing…." She looked away, her cheeks tinted pink.

"It doesn't look like nothing… please tell me what's wrong." He was speaking softly to her, something he only did after they slept with each other and he was too tired to put energy into his voice.

She simply shook her head, tears finally spilling.

_Its defiantly not her nose…._ He thought.

Slowly, he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. His hand played with a strand of her hair as he tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry…." He murmured, shocked at himself. He had never uttered those words to anyone. Not when he was beaten, not when he knew he was in the wrong, not even when he hurt his sister to the verge of killing her. Yet this girl brought the words to his lips automatically.

Naomi sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she still hadn't heard the words she wanted to hear most and it killed her inside. The worst part would be when he left and came back acting cold again. It had hurt her the first time, when he was done and left then came back acting as though nothing had happened.

Lifting her head slowly, she looked at him.

_His heart beat erratically as she looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes._

He touched his lips to hers, brushing them over gently. He spoke her name under his breath, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She automatically kissed him back, pressing her lips to his.

He pulled away and kissed her deeply, his lips moving against hers in ways he had never kissed anyone before. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and he let himself explore her mouth.

Before he could lose his control, he broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily, Naomi's cheeks red. She stared at him with wide eyes, slowly regaining her breath.

_Something illuminated in his heart, a strong emotion that burned through any darkness. The light grew with each breath he took._

"Wow…" She uttered, simply sitting there in shock. "That was… intense."

Van chuckled a bit and pulled her close.

"You know what Naomi? I think I'm in love with you…" He murmured, stroking her hair softly. He felt her stiffen in his arms and his heart sank.

_She isn't in love with me,_ His mind told him automatically. _I just said something I shouldn't have. Oh shit._

Without lifting her head, she looked up at him. Her violet eyes showed vulnerability that normally wouldn't be there.

"W-what?" She asked, barely above a whisper. "D-did you…do you mean it?"

His face went passive as he held her, preparing for her rejection. He said nothing as he slid his gaze away from her.

"Vanitas… _did you really mean it_?" She asked, louder this time. She pulled away slightly, trying to look him in the eye.

"…And if I did?" He spoke, coldness leaking into his tone.

She didn't even flinch. Instead, she slowly cupped his face and forced him to look at her. His eyes revealed nothing, staring directly into hers.

"Then I would be able to say it back…" She murmured and brushed her lips lightly over his.

At this, he stiffened a moment before pulling her close and kissing her with all he could. His lips moved against hers roughly, but she didn't complain. She never did. But now he knew; she did it out of love.

_Maybe falling for a girl like her isn't such a bad thing… a girl that shined like a star.  
><em>


End file.
